Zero
|Ability= Derivative 0s By touching an object (As defined by Jerry, any amount of touching objects can be thought of as one object), Jerry can make an object’s displacement, velocity, or acceleration 0. The following powers also work on himself, but not other biological or complex objects due to the inability for him to visualize the complex system. In addition, the objects can’t be over 100kg. If Jerry is holding an object at 0 anything, it requires focus, and distractions have a chance of making him lose his focus. Displacement 0 Basically teleportation. Jerry can shift his own or simple object’s point to ‘position 0’. By default, Jerry’s position is defined as ‘position 0’, but as in any physics problem, this can change. To revisualize the world, Jerry has to define this point mentally, and it takes 1 second for every 5 meters away position 0 is from the location of Jerry. If Jerry is distracted, this instead takes 10 seconds for every 5 meters. ‘Position 0’ must be within 50 meters of Jerry. As long as he holds on to this visualization, Jerry can send any objects he touches or himself to position 0. To change where position 0 is, he must reconstruct his visualization again. If ‘position 0’ doesn’t have enough room for the object being teleported (Any substance denser than air, including steam or smoke, qualifies as taking up space), the teleportation fails. His power also lets him return any objects he drops to his hand within 3 turns after letting go. Velocity 0 Basically, attack resistance. Any objects that touch Jerry’s skin can instantly have velocity set to 0 (because velocity is relative, in this case, the Earth is considered the reference point). Immediately when objects come into contact with Jerry’s skin, Jerry can prevent the object from moving at all. After touching the object, Jerry can “hold” the object at 0 velocity, causing it to hover wherever it is until released. Jerry can hold no more than 3 objects and 100kg of mass at once with this ability. If the object experiences 10kN of force at any time or suffers significant damage (from heat, for example), Jerry loses focus and can’t hold the object any longer. By default, Jerry has a “barrier” around him that protects him from physical projectiles no matter how fast the projectiles are travelling, instantaneously setting the velocity to 0 but not holding it at 0 (letting the object fall to the ground due to gravity). The object loses all momentum, and Jerry remains safe. The barrier can be manually disabled/enabled at parts of his body. This is extremely effective against guns. Any object that weighs more than 100 kg is unaffected by the barrier, as is any biological object, or energy attack. In addition, if the projectile actively has a significant force acting on it when it touches Jerry (like a rocket-propelled projectile), Jerry must consciously hold the object in place with this power, which requires reaction time and focus. Jerry can also use this on himself or parts of himself to come to a halt instantly without the normal side effects of massive deceleration Acceleration 0 The most destructive ability of Jerry, the ability to make an object maintain a constant, non-zero velocity, even as it moves through stuff Because it’s so powerful, this only works on objects up to the size of a quarter. He must propel the object through mundane means of course, normally by throwing the object. A sudden force of 5kN will end this effect (so you can punch it to defend), and it requires focus as usual. A quarter-sized object travelling through the air can move up to 100 m/s before air resistance ends the effect. Through flesh and bone, it can’t go any faster than 7 m/s (Assume that the human reflex to pain will end the effect of the bearing before it touches anything vital. It might break a bone and cause bleeding, but it can’t kill directly unless the person is physically restrained.) Through normal structural material, it can move up to 4 m/s. Through metal, 2 m/s. Anything with durability higher than 30kN it can only move 1 m/s. Unlike his 2 other powers, he can only maintain focus on an object as long as it is within 35 meters (not 50), and it only works on one object at a time. He can only keep the focus for 3 turns max, and it has a cooldown equal to how long he kept his focus. This works as a good way to drill through or break down walls and people. |PactCatalyst= }}